Sepron
Sepron is a sea serpent and one of the good beasts which protect Avantia. Sepron gaurds the Western Ocean and combats any evil using his powerful jaws, deadly coil and tidal waves. Sepron has very rarely shown destructive and evil behaviour, this was only when he was under the thrall of a curse; normally he is a beast with a good heart. Appearance The descriptions within the books potray Sepron as having a slender, serpentine body which is covered in barnacles and thick scales of all the colours of the rainbow. This description of its scales is contrasted by the cover artwork of the beast, which always shows him as being green in colour. However the rainbow colouring may simply be due to sunlight shining over water covering Sepron's body. Sepron's eyes are described as being pale in colour. Sepron appears with a bulky head resembling the heads of crocodylomorphs and mosasaurs. Long teeth protrude along the length of his jaw, resulting in a lethal bite. Sepron also has a few spikes found across the top and bottom of his head. In illustrations Sepron also appears with tendrils of seaweed growing along the back of the beast. The trail of seaweed starts at the back of the head, close to the neck, but interestingly the ending of the trail varies between illustrations across the books. Abilities In the book, Sepron mostly relies on raw power and physical attacks with little use of magic. Sepron is capable of delivering a powerful bite with his immense jaws and he can coil himself around enemies, in a similar fashion to constrictor snakes, and literally crush the life out of them. Sepron once utilized both his bite and coil for a lethal attack against Zepha. Sepron is a beast who is restricted to water so he can perform many attacks from there; the sea serpent can easily overcome enemies in his own turf. Sepron may also use his mass to his advantage by emerging out of the water and then collapsing down onto his enemies. When cursed by Malvel, Sepron was able to slam his tail along the water to create massive tidal waves to achieve devastating damage. An ability of Sepron's only seen in beast quest games is shooting water projectiles, this has never been observed in the books. Lore The sea serpent of Avantia is at home in the Western Ocean, the part of Avantia which he protects from opposing forces. Sepron's designated role as a guardian is keeping the sea full of fish and under control as well as protecting fishermen. When young, only the size of a dolphin, Sepron used to race with his friends in the Western Ocean. Sepron was introduced in the second book of the Beast Quest series. Like the other good beasts of Avantia, Speron had been cursed by Malvel, which changed the beast from a sworn guardian of the realm to an evil, destructive force. Malvel cursed Sepron with a collar around his neck, attached to a chain that extended up to an island. When cursed, Sepron summoned towering tidal waves which swept the coastlines of Avantia. The devastation caused was massive: whole settlements of houses were destroyed, fishing boats were crushed and land was flooded. People lost their homes and they could no longer get food as Sepron scared off the fish of the Western Ocean and they had no boats left. Sepron was rescued from his curse by Tom and his companions. The young hero managed to break the chain around Sepron and allow the beast to return its normal way of functioning. After being saved, Sepron gifted Tom with his tooth which was placed on Tom's shield. The tooth granted Tom protection from onrushing water. When Tom was trying to retrieve the Golden helmet from Zepha, he summoned Sepron to help him fight the monster squid. Sepron unleashed an assault on Zepha, managing to bite the leathery skin of the squid, but the attack was short lived as Zepha squirted black ink onto the sea serpent, making him temporarily blind and unable to fight. Zepha was free from the attack so he turned his attention to Tom and grabbed the boy. When Tom was on the brink of being crushed by Zepha's beak, Elenna thrust Tom's sword into the beasts mouth to keep it open. As the squid struggled Sepron reemerged for another final attack: He bit the monster squid's tentacles and held them securely with his bite, while also wrapping himself around the rest of Zepha's body, crushing the evil beast until it died. As Tom searched for Spiros, the lost beast, he congregated all of the good beasts of Avantia to summon the ghost phoenix, with Sepron being the last beast to join in. Sepron was taken to Gorgonia forcefully by Malvel, like the other good beasts of Avantia. Sepron was held captive by Narga in the Black ocean and he also received injuries from the multiple headed sea monster. Tom saved Sepron's life by tying Narga's heads together and killing him. After the rescue, Sepron returned to Avantia to return to his role as the protector of the Western ocean. The sea serpent was among the beasts cursed by Mortaxe and Petra, forcing him to fight with the other good beasts of Avantia. During the book, Sepron was able to move across land through a bubbling marsh that magically followed the beast. Sepron fought Nanook during the showdown, coiling around her legs but then fleeing the fight after having his head slammed against a wall. After the defeat of Mortaxe, Sepron was free from the skeleton warrior's vile curse. Avantia's sea beast made another appearance in Balisk the water snake. During Tom's fight against Balisk, Sepron came to his aid and distracted Sanpao and his crew. The good beast easily battered aside the pirates' attacks and kept emerging from various sides of their ship to make the fight even harder for them. After Tom defeated Balisk, Sepron helped the boy get back above the surface of the water. Then the sea serpent created waves in an attempt to push over Sanpao's pirate ship but the magical ship managed to fly away in time. Voltrex the two-headed octopus was fought by Sepron during the events of the octopus' titular book. The two beasts struggled in the battle: snapping, slicing and strangling each other. However Voltrex managed to grab Sepron with all of his tentacles and fling the poor, good beast onto the beach to strand him. After Tom defeated the octopus, he and his companions used the strength they had to push the sea serpent back into the water and save him from a certain death. Sepron's blood was also used by Kensa the witch to create the beast evil Elko. Once Elko was defeated, the blood returned to Sepron and life flourished back into the good beast. Relationships * Good beasts of Avantia - Sepron treats the other beasts well and approaches them in a friendly manner as they all have the duty of protecting a single kingdom. However being the only aquatic beast in Avantia and having no access to land, unless by using magic (as displayed in Mortaxe the skeleton warrior), means that Sepron doesn't encounter the other beasts often. Sepron was also shown to be keen on helping Tom find Spiros, the seventh, lost beast of Avantia. The sea serpent didn't have to leave his designated area like the other good beasts but he still had to temporarily stop guarding the ocean in order to summon Spiros. Once Tom did save Spiros, Sepron and the other beasts were shown to be happy with the phoenix's return. * Tom - Sepron is grateful towards Tom since he was saved by the boy from Malvel's curse and during many other future encounters. The sea serpent is always willing to help Tom in his quests and he handles the boy with care, making sure he gets across water safely and doesn't drown. Sepron gifted Tom with one of his teeth, which grants Tom resistance to onrushing water. * Elenna - since Elenna, much like Tom, saved Sepron on various occasions he is friendly towards the girl and will help her as well as he can. Elenna also has great knowledge about the sea thanks to her Uncle Leo, which only strengthens the bond between the sea beast and the girl. * Silver and Storm - Sepron doesn't get to meet the two animal companions of Tom and Elenna oftenc compared to the other good beasts of Avantia. Sepron spends all of his time out at sea, which Silver and Storm rarely access. However the two animals did help push the beast back into sea when he was stranded. * Malvel - the dark wizard has put Sepron's life in danger multiple times and he has threatened the kingdom he protects. Sepron dislikes Malvel, killing his servant beast Zepha displayed this. Triva *The artwork on the cover of Sepron's titular book depicts him with a tail fluke. However this feature doesn't appear in illustrations of the beast within the book and all future books.